


11:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Always together?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled.





	11:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Always together?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he smiled and sobbed near Martha Kent's grave.

THE END


End file.
